After all those Years
by Izzie090305
Summary: After all thoses years of hating eachother and being in apart. Samantha and eddie are finally going to keep up with a promise. that might spike up some romance.
1. 1: Plans

**Samantha's pov**

I can't believe how much Eddie has changed he looks really different, he has changed a lot in his appearance his hair turned a nice auburn color, he lost his freckles, he looked really muscular like he can pick me up easy, he's also a foot taller than me. I mean he was really nice to me before I left to New York but what if the promise was a lie a he is pulling a prank on me, so maybe he hadn't changed his ways. Although he is really cute-no samantha don"t think like that you hate him, right?

"Hello eddie long time no see" Samantha said.

"It's nice to see you again sam i haven't seen you in a while how it been?" Eddie asked

"It's been fine everything's good"

"Well um, samantha I want to ask you something." Eddie said moving closer.

"Um, what is it." she asked blushing from how close he was to her.

"Well samantha" eddie said in a deep voice deeper than it already is coming closer to Samantha the stood right in front of her and said much to her shock "A couple of my friends are coming over tomorrow why won't you come. There would be some girls and we need to catch up I haven't seen you in years"he said in a smile a real smile one she hasn't seen in years since the day she said goodbye. She wasn't expecting this she thought Eddie was inviting her to his house to hang out with. I guess he really had change just like grandmary said maybe what he said all those years ago might of actually been true.

She smiled letting out a breath that she didn't know she had in, she looked him smiled and said "Eddie I think the would be wonderful"

"Well then I'll see you there"he said then then bowed and kiss her on her hand and left to his house.

Samantha was now staring at where he was moments ago. She was in shock she felt some sort of shock when he kissed her hand and she didn't know what it was but she liked it.

 **ES**

 **Eddie's pov**

Eddie was thinking of Samantha who looked different. It had been nearly 5 years since he last saw her and she looked different. From her waist long wavy dark brown hair to her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a pink and purple summer dress that hugged her in all the right places. He could see that she had a smaller waist than the other girls and a he could tell that she wasn't wearing a corset. She was really petite standing even on her tippie toes. He was happy that she said yes to coming over tomorrow he knew his friends will enjoy her company he told them a bit of her already and they seemed pleased about her. When he heard that she was coming back for the year he was happy he hadn't seen her for so long seeing Samantha after all those years it just reminded him how much he miss her. He couldn't wait until tomorrow. He'll be true to his word that be said all those years ago. Maybe just maybe she really likes me maybe just maybe.


	2. 2: I Forgot

**Samantha's pov**

Samantha couldn't sleep she hasn't been able to for a couple of days now and she was wondering about how tomorrow will be. After a while Samantha just got up and decide to go outside near the stream. She found herself going on these trips more often than not. Ever since she found out about her parents hidden will which she couldn't see until she was 18. But she soon put all of those thoughts aside when she saw Eddie near the river. She sat next to him and waited till he took notice she was there.

It wasn't long till he looked to his side and saw Samantha waiting there.

"Can I sit down?" Samantha asked

"Sure go ahead." Eddie replied

"Why are you out here in the middle of the night" she asked him

"I could asked you the same questions" he said

"Well I couldn't sleep" she said

"Care to tell me why you can't sleep?" he ask

"Well before I came Uncle gard told me about my parents will and how i'll get to read it and clam the monye when i'm 18 " she said quickly "but why are you out here?"

"Just my brother came and I'm just pushed to the side by everyone" he replied. They sat in silence for a few moments then he surprised her by saying something

"Hey Samantha, remember the last time we talked before you left"

"How could I forget"

 ***5 years ago***

"Samantha! Samantha!" Eddie was yelling her name and running to her.

"What do you want eddie" samantha said in a irritated voice

"Is it true" he asked

"Is what true" she said

"That you're leaving to new york please sam tell me if it's true" he said

Samantha was confused she has never seen eddie like this." Yes eddie it's true I'm leaving in two days" she said

"Samantha follow me"

"What?"

"Sam just follow me for a second i need to tell you something it's important. He said pulling her to him "please sam it will only take a minute"

"Alright take me to were ever" even then Samantha realized the extra inches he had on her and it was very, annoying?

Eddie took her hand in his which sent chill down both of their backs. Eddie took her to his family garden in his backyard. He took her to a bench and sat her down.

"Look i just want to say sorry" he said

"Sorry for what?" she asked

"I'm sorry for all the teasing and all the thing i ever said to you i just want to change"

"Why now of all times?" she asked

"Because" he said his blue eye staring into her brown ones. "I want to say sorry because this may be the last time we ever see each other again and I want you to know that whatever happens that I did say sorry.""Eddie-" she started

"Samantha" he said cutting her off. "I want you to know that I've liked you ever since you came and I hid away from those feelings but I just want you to know that you don't have to like me and if you remember this talk tomorrow remember that I'm sorry I really am for everything i have ever said."

"Eddie" Samantha went for a bold move and quickly kissed him on the lips. She looked away blushing but if eddie was to see how she looked she would of looked the exact same way on his face. "I like you too"

"Sam, when you come back and want to court me I will be happy to. I will wait for you Samantha Parkington."

"And I'll you Edward Ryland" They kissed one more time until samantha excused herself for she had to go.

"I will never forget this Eddie" she said with a smile that could melt his heart.

"Me neither sam" he said returning back the smile.

"Goodbye Eddie"

"Goodbye Sam"

 ***Present Time***

"I forgot about the last part of where you would court me" samantha said

"Would you mind if I did" Eddie asked.

"Eddie I would love that." Samantha said fighting a blush off her already rosy face.

After a few moments of silence eddie said "You look really pretty Samantha."

"Eddie I'm just in my sleepwear and a coat."

"I would still find you beautiful if you were on rags" Eddie said coming closer to her until his face were only inches away from hers.

There lips meet in a sweet kiss until Eddie pulled away suddenly.

"I am so sorry sam I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that that was so out of my place."

"Eddie it's fine really. I kinda liked it even though it's wrong of me to do so."

"Well sam I have no idea how to say to that except maybe leave the more of the funner ones for another day"he said a smirk forming on his lips.

Samantha gasp "Eddie! NO that is not what i meant to say!"

"I'm just teasing Sam relax."

"I should of know Eddie Ryland would never change his ways" they laughed for a bit before Eddie said "In all serious we better get home it getting late we better get to bed before it turns daytime. If it does we would be in big trouble."

"Yes well good night eddie"

"Good night Samantha"

With that they parted their ways but if you saw close enough you would she how much the really didn't want to leave each other's side and just hold eachother for the rest of the night.


	3. authors note

**hey sorry i havent bee active my creative juces haven been running but i will hopefully get _after all those years_ uptaded so be on the look out any way hufflepuff logging off.**


End file.
